


Sisterly Depravity

by and_behold



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/F, Food Sex, Incest, Scat, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_behold/pseuds/and_behold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly orphaned adult siblings Anna and Elsa have been getting along ok without their parents to guide them for over a year. After all, they were a wealthy family and it would be hard to piss away all that inheritance money even if they tried. But one night Anna catches her usually prim and proper older sister doing something unthinkable - and unlocks latent desires she'd never felt before. What will Anna do knowing Elsa's dirty little secret?<br/>(Warning:This fic is true to it's title. Tread carefully.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my first Elsanna fic. It's a modern AU with the recently orphaned title siblings living together in their childhood home. I actually started writing the first 800 words awhile ago and stopped due to a bad bout of writer's block. So if my writing style or use of new words is jarring in any way, I apologize. Though I don't believe it'll be that big of an issue. 
> 
> Warning: This story sticks true to its name, meaning it is beyond depraved. This chapter in-particular contains mentions of incest (One time warning on the incest thing. I mean, this _is_ an Elsanna fic after all.), scat (meaning sexual acts involving literal human feces), exhibitionism, voyeurism, and food sex.

Green-painted toenails glinted in the dim light of the hallway as Anna tiptoed through it soundlessly, the plush carpet caressing the flesh of her toes as she made her way towards the staircase. She heard faint murmuring below her and smirked, a chuckle bubbling up in her chest and threatening to come out. 

She knew who the blonde-haired culprit was, digging into the cookie dough and ice cream while everyone else was asleep. It was none other than her big sister, Elsa, confirmed to be the case when Anna snuck down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen to see the blue-eyed beauty bringing a spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough to her full pink lips and devouring it, the bucket containing the delicious treat seated neatly upon her lap. 

Anna watched her sister as she stuffed her face full of the sugar-laden substance and silently wondered how Elsa kept her shapely figure eating so much junk food all the time. She had to have a ridiculously high metabolism, she thought to herself, suddenly feeling jealous. 

She pouted, and was about to step into the kitchen light and bust her sister and maybe blackmail her into doing something for her when Elsa moved the tub of cookie dough from her lap and set it on the table, revealing her skimpy sky blue pj shorts with a snowflake pattern. Anna had a matching forest green pair with a maple leaf pattern to go with the loose maroon tee that she was wearing now. 

Stepping back into the shadows, Anna continued to watch her sister as she stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in and walked over to the fridge, temporarily obscuring the lower half of her body from Anna's view. Elsa bent down and surveyed the fridge for a moment before pulling out the chocolate syrup and closing the fridge door. 

_'Damn, she's going all out with the midnight snacking, huh?'_ Anna thought as she watched Elsa pop open the top of the syrup bottle before flipping it upside down and squirting some sweet chocolate into her mouth. Anna felt herself blush when she imagined her sister swallowing something... _else._ Then she smacked herself on the side of the head for even thinking such a weird, perverted thing about her own sister. What in the _fuck_ was wrong with her? 

She had never thought that way about Elsa before. At least that she could really remember. Maybe a passing thought like _'Wow she looks gorgeous today'_ , but, never had she ever had a purely sexual thought about the blonde girl. And especially not in such a... _scatological_ way. 

She'd been trying to deny it, but, recently she'd been thinking a lot about everyone's least favorite brown substance. Specifically when it came to sex. She was deeply ashamed of it, but, even now she could feel herself grow wetter and wetter as Elsa squirted more and more smooth, dark chocolate into her mouth, the bottle making the most obscene sounds as she did so. 

Finally, thankfully, Elsa decided she'd had enough chocolatey goodness and so she capped the bottle and put it back in the fridge. Closing the fridge, she reached up and opened the freezer, scouring about for a moment or two before coming back out with what looked to be a frozen, chocolate-covered banana. It was fairly straight, only slightly curved and apparently frozen solid. It kind of looked like a... well, a giant turd, for lack of a more eloquent word. 

_'Wow, she prepared for the midnight snack ahead of time? That's dedication,'_ the redhead pondered silently as Elsa sat back down at the chair she'd been seated at before and set the banana on the table. Then she did something completely unexpected; in one swoop her pj shorts and dark blue thong were around her ankles and her long legs were spread wide open. Anna watched in pure shock and amazement as her sister plunged the chocolatey banana deep into her cunt. 

Furiously rubbing her clit with one hand, Elsa fucked herself on the banana with the other. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and the look on her face was one of pure ecstasy. If Anna's panties had been damp before, it was nothing compared to the growing wetness soaking through them now. 

She hesitantly, trying not to think too much about who exactly she was looking at, shoved a hand in her shorts and softly rubbed the wet patch on the crotch of her striped pink and white panties. She knew it was wrong to masturbate to her sister fucking herself with a banana, but, it felt so right somehow. 

Some of the chocolate had defrosted inside Elsa's pussy, making it look like someone had stuffed her full of shit and now it was leaking out. Anna's pussy swamped further as she rubbed slow circles around her clitoris. This was just too hot.

Elsa reached down towards the mess she had created and stuck her index finger into the melted chocolate before bringing it up to her lips and closing her eyes as she savored the flavor of her cunt-juice-ridden chocolate. Diluted chocolate dripped onto the floor as Elsa continued to fuck herself silly with her homemade dildo. 

Then, slowly Elsa pulled the banana out of herself and set the cum-drenched thing atop the cookie dough tub. She then stepped out of her thong and panties completely and walked, half naked and only half covered by her flimsy black lace nightshirt, over to the counter where the paper towels were. Ripping some off, she kneeled down and arranged them on the floor before standing back up and removing the last obstructing article of clothing and tossing it on the ground with her thong and shorts.

Completely nude with trails of chocolate dripping down her lovely pale inner thighs, Anna's older sister looked utterly sublime. Anna couldn't help but to envy her sister's womanly figure as she sauntered through the kitchen like a blonde moon, pallid and curvaceous with baby-bearing hips and large, cantaloupe sized breasts, her pink nipples harder than quarters in the chilly night air. 

It was official now; Anna had a _thing_ for her big sister. No matter how disgusted she was with herself over her obsession with scat, incest surely topped any other crazy fetish she could have. She was a repulsive freak of nature, lusting after her own blood related sister. And yet she couldn't stop flicking her clit if she tried. 

All of a sudden, Elsa's stomach let out a monstrous gurgling noise. The platinum blonde girl winced and pressed a soothing hand to her noisy abdomen while at the same time leaning a bit forward and reaching behind her to pull at one of her ass cheeks. Anna could hardly believe it when she heard a fat, juicy fart escape her sister's full behind, and the wetness between her legs began to make its way down her freckled thighs. 

"I guess I can't hold back much longer," Elsa said softly, her first utterance since the sordid fiasco began. 

The busty blonde picked up the quickly melting banana before lowering herself into a squat over the paper towels. Anna watched carefully as Elsa pulled one ass cheek aside to reveal her brown-stained chili ring. The auburn-haired girl's clit-rubbing became fevered. She couldn't believe how much of her big sister she was being exposed to. 

Another fart, more airy and puff-like this time, flounced out of Elsa's stretched out anus. As she furiously fingered her swollen little bud, love juices literally dripping from her crotch to the carpeted floor, Anna didn't know how much longer she could last before she'd come. 

Elsa, still squatting over the paper towels, placed the banana up against her asshole and slowly began to push it in. Moaning in pleasure, she finally managed to get the fruit fully inside when the gurgling in her stomach started up again, now seemingly at full force. 

"This is it!" Elsa whispered as she gasped and began _shitting out the fucking banana_.

Anna thought she might weep for joy as she watched her beautiful elder sister spread her cheeks and, inch my glorious inch, shit out her favourite fruit, covered in chocolate, cum, and... something else. 

Did her eyes deceive her or was there a considerable amount of shit on that lucky fruit-dildo? Anna imagined herself finding that dildo wherever it ended up and suckling on it for hours, days, years, entire eternities. The sound of Elsa's moans and grunts felt far away and also like they were reverberating off the walls and bouncing directly into her fevered cunt. Anna didn't know how this was possible, but, she didn't question it. Everything about this was so wrong and yet Anna knew she wanted nothing more. She would give up the world just to keep the memory of this sordid night when her and her sister did the unthinkable. 

And then the banana finally plopped down onto the paper towels and the gurgling started again, louder this time, more demanding. Elsa cried out as if she were in pain and fell to her knees, gripping her troubled abdomen, and Anna had to resist the urge to run up to her and offer comfort. It was far too late for that, was it not? 

The gurgling continued getting more and more violent until all of a sudden Elsa was excreting more fecal matter in one moment than Anna thought she could shit out in a month. Slew after slew of stinky, loud, shameful loaves of shit poured out of Elsa and onto the floor, the paper towels not nearly enough coverage for what was happening above it. It smelled like a men's restroom at a run-down truck stop along the highway and the grotesque scent inebriated Anna, caused her masturbatory ministrations to become so fast and desperate that she could barely stand. 

And then, right as Elsa shat out the last of her ridiculously large load of shit, screaming in pain and probably ecstasy, her little brown starfish pulsating furiously, Anna came to the most epic climax she'd ever experienced in her young life, and had to silence her cries of absolute bliss by clamping her free hand over her mouth and biting down on her tongue, _hard._

Anna slumped to the carpeted ground, completely numb to the world as she watched her sister, her dear, darling, delicious sister, with her ass still in the air, breathing laboured, head still laying on the floor, for a few moments before the red hot shame began to course through her body and redden her freckled face. 

What had she just _done_? Elsa was her _fucking sister_ for Christ's sake! Feeling sick to her stomach, Anna slowly stood up and tiptoed back up the stairs to go vomit in the bathroom. 

After she was done, she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror. There were tears streaming down her face. What would their dearly missed parents think about Anna's disgusting lust for her sister? And her almost equally if not more disgusting desire for scat? What was _wrong_ with her? Was she even _sane_? What if she wasn't? Should she go see a therapist?

No, she realized, as she lay wide awake on her bed later on. No, this was a secret to take to the grave. This was something that had to never, ever happen again. 

But as she tossed and turned all night long, one lingering question stood stark in her mind.

How would she face Elsa in the morning?


	2. Netflix and Freeze-Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, uh. I finally finished this chapter. I'm so sorry it took ten million years. I have severe writer's block and often forget about my existing stories blah blah etc etc basically I'm a shithead who needs to be more responsible. Sorry again!!
> 
> Not really any sexual content in this one besides passing references to past sexual conduct. Sorry for anyone expecting these two to "do the do" so to speak in this chapter. Nope, this one is mostly dialogue and drama hah
> 
> Warning: References to sleep molestation and drugging.

Elsa Ardour awoke to the pleasant sound of birds chirping outside her open window. She rose and stretched her long pale arms, grunting in satisfaction as her back cracked. It was late Autumn, but, Elsa always preferred to have her window open at night to let the cool air in. It comforted her. She never caught colds, and besides the cold never bothered her anyways. 

But today was unusually sunny for October (Elsa guessed it to be around 50 degrees outside) and so Elsa decided to get dressed and ask her little sister if she'd like to go on a walk with her through the neighbourhood, maybe stop and get some ice cream if the ice cream truck crossed their path. If not, they could always chill at the big playground and giggle at the small children getting into mischief. 

While getting dressed she went through a mental checklist in her mind: had she put the cookie dough away? Check. Had she thrown away the pile of shit in a nearby dumpster? Check. Had she, erm... disposed of the fluid-drenched banana (by, uh, eating it)? Check. Had she scrubbed the skin of her thighs and ass crack bright red to rid her body of any remaining "evidence"? Check. 

Elsa was, as far as she was concerned, in the clear. She calmed herself with this thought as she poured herself into the tightest pair of jeans she owned and then threw on a navy blue tank top. There was nothing to worry about so long as Anna took her dessert up to her room to eat it like she usually did. 

And Elsa was fairly sure she had done just that. Because Anna's favourite trashy reality show always had new episodes right at the time they finished dinner every Friday so therefore the young redhead always took her milk and cookies (or whatever dessert Elsa had decided on that night) up to her room to watch that garbage out of Elsa's earshot. And all Elsa had to do is crush up a certain little white pill and sprinkle it into Anna's cup of milk before handing to her and abracadabra! She had an unconscious little sister who had absolutely no idea what kind of perverted shit Elsa was doing right under her nose. 

And it wasn't like Elsa completely left Anna's drugged-up body alone, though she really did try. On more than one occasion the older girl had given in to temptation and placed a shaking hand on Anna's small and ridiculously perky breast, toying with her light pink nipple between her index finger and thumb, and once, but only once, pulling her pj shorts down just a bit and running her pale fingers through Anna's wild forest of curly red pubes. 

She should probably feel worse about drugging her younger sister and risking her health and then to add insult to injury molesting her helpless body a few times, but, she just couldn't see how what she was doing was truly harming Anna in any way. Sure, there was the slight chance that Anna's health was being jeopordized in some way or another, but, Elsa was certain that if thousands of other people were prescribed this drug and taking it on a daily basis then it couldn't be all that harmful. 

But other than that, Anna was unaware of any of the sordid things Elsa did while she was in her drugged sleep, including the inappropriate fondling, so what was really so wrong with it? So long as Anna never found out Elsa couldn't see herself putting an end to it. 

Slipping on her sneakers she stood and went over to the window to close it, muffling the sounds from outside such as the cars going by and the aforementioned birdsong. She was in the middle of braiding her long platinum blonde hair when she heard her little sister's door quietly creak open and the soft sound of footsteps in their carpeted hallway.

It seemed Anna was already up and about at - Elsa checked her wall clock - 6:38 am, which was quite strange to say the least. Anna was not a morning person in the least and after she stopped having to get up for school in the morning she normally slept in until at least nine or ten o' clock. Sometimes till noon if she stayed up too late the night before. 

Hoping to catch the ginger before she went anywhere, Elsa quickly finished her braid and speed-walked to her bedroom door, opening it and standing outside the bathroom door for a moment to check if Anna was taking a shower. But there was no water running, and there was no strip of light under the door. 

Elsa skipped the staircase entirely and slid down the banister, something both her and Anna began doing quite a lot in the past year and a half of their newly orphaned life because their parents had always scolded them for it when they were still alive and it still gave them a childish thrill to disobey their parents in a small way even after they'd been dead for over a year. 

Reaching the end of the banister, she slid off of it and walked into the living room, seeing no sign of her quirky baby sister. Entering the kitchen she caught the tail-end of a single red braid before it disappeared through the back door which went out to the veranda. Anna had closed the door behind her so Elsa sprinted over to it and opened it.

Outside Elsa caught her breath and spotted Anna walking down the veranda's steps. 

"Anna!" The blonde cried, holding her arm out for emphasis, "Wait!" 

Anna froze in place mid-step and didn't turn around for what seemed like a significant amount of time. Elsa was perplexed by this; usually Anna was a carefree, happy spirit and never took this long to react to her name being called. 

When she finally did turn around, she had a strange expression on her face - some weird mix of forced casualness and nervousness. And did Elsa detect a bit of anxiety in her beautiful blue-green eyes? 

"Hey, Elsa," Anna started in an uncharacteristically low voice before clearing her throat and continuing in a much more familiar tone, "I was just about to fetch the newspaper. Sorry to alarm you." A small smile.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her younger sister. She couldn't remember the last time, if there was any, that Anna looked this freaked out from just being in her presence. Then something clicked in her head and she felt infinitely sorry to have bothered the redhead.

"You didn't alarm me, honey. I was just trying to catch up to you. But," she put a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder and didn't remove it when she flinched, "Is there something wrong? Did something happen with Kristoff? You know you can talk to me, right?" It was the only thing that made sense to Elsa because, of course, Anna had had her fair share of spats with her burly blonde boyfriend. 

Anna's eyebrows furrowed in... what appeared to be confusion? But maybe it was defensiveness. That made more sense than the former. Maybe Anna didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering her right now. Elsa was about to let Anna know she didn't have to talk about it but Anna spoke before she could get past forming her sentence in her mind. 

"I just don't wanna talk about it, ok? I'm just gonna go around to the front and get the newspaper and then I'm gonna go for a drive," Anna said in a short tone, giving off the impression that Elsa was the last person she wanted to talk to about whatever was bothering her. 

'So much for that walk,' Elsa thought to herself as she grew more concerned for her younger sister's wellbeing. Whatever was bothering the auburn-haired teen was driving a wedge, however small, between her and Elsa. And though Elsa told herself she wouldn't be nosy, it was killing her not to pry the answer out of Anna's pretty little mouth. 

But as much as Elsa might've wanted to force Anna to tell her what was wrong, Anna had already walked past her and disappeared behind the side of the house, not even waiting for an affirmation or even a reply from Elsa. 

Elsa frowned and narrowed her eyes. Whatever was causing this shift in Anna's behavior wouldn't stay hidden for long if Elsa had anything to do with it. 

.  
.  
.

"I just don't understand it, Tiana. She never acts like this. And I mean literally never."

Elsa's current girlfriend and confidant Tiana Jones hummed her assent while chewing a bite of her turkey sandwich. They were on a date at a small diner since Anna had so rudely ditched Elsa a few hours prior. After swallowing she said, "Maybe you should figure it out for yourself if she won't talk to you."

"Like snoop?" Honestly, Elsa was definitely considering doing just that, but, to have someone else who was equally as smart as her give her the go-ahead just made her even more likely to go through with it. 

Tiana chuckled. "Yes, like snoop, silly. I mean, it's kind of your job as her big sis to make sure she's not mixed up in anything bad. And that no one is taking advantage of her." 

Elsa flinched internally at that last statement. The only person she knew who had definitely taken advantage of Anna was her very own reprehensible self. But there was no way that Anna had figured out what Elsa did every Friday night... right? 

No, that was absolutely impossible. Elsa wouldn't even humour that thought. Hans had sworn by the drug. There was no way that the drug had worn off. Just no way...

"Elsa? Elsa, are you okay? Are you having an anxiety attack?" 

Tiana's frantic voice brought Elsa out of her panic. She met her worried brown eyes and forced a smile.

"No, no. Of course not. Don't worry; I haven't had an anxiety attack in years. I was just... lost in thought, is all." 

The younger woman settled back in her chair while still eyeing Elsa worriedly. "God, don't scare me like that. Don't you remember back in Sophomore year in college when you had such a bad panic attack over singing in the talent show that you threw up in the girls' bathroom?" 

Elsa smiled, genuinely this time. "Yeah, you held my braid back. You were so sweet, even before we started dating." 

Tiana blushed and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh stop. What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't been there for you when you needed me?" 

"Hehe~ Well, let's just say I'm one lucky woman to have landed such a gorgeous young lady such as yourself," Elsa said sweetly as she made sexy eyes at her girlfriend, taking her hand and pressing her lips to the dark chocolate brown fingers she found there. 

Tiana's blush deepened. Her voice cracked a bit as she snarkily said, "Someone seems to have come down with a bad case of jungle fever." 

Elsa chuckled, covering her mouth with one hand. "Oops, you've caught me red-handed, my chocolate honey." 

Tiana rolled her big brown eyes, grinning widely. "Oh stop it, Elsa. Should I start calling you my vanilla cream?" 

"That'd be fine with me, Cocoa Puffs." 

A wild cackle escaped the younger woman's lips. Elsa smiled at her and felt lucky, though there was a nagging thought pervading her pleasant mood. What if Anna had somehow come out of her drugged sleep and saw Elsa in all her disgusting glory?

But Elsa couldn't think about that right now so she stifled the niggling thought until it was sufficiently pushed into the dark corners of her mind. 

She paid the bill and took Tiana's hand, leading her out of the diner and into the alley, further suffocating any Anna-related thoughts by shoving her tongue so far down her girlfriend's throat that they both almost choked. 

.  
.  
.

When Elsa got home from her date it was about 10:30 am; still morning technically. She wondered about whether Anna was home or not as she waltzed up the walkway. When she opened the front door and called out the younger girl's name and got absolutely no response, she figured that she was in fact not home. But this didn't bother Elsa because it meant she could go up to Anna's room and snoop like she'd planned to do earlier. 

Heading up the stairs, she suddenly felt both giddy and filled with anxiety. Giddy about what she might find out about Anna and anxiety-ridden over trying to figure out what the truth behind Anna's strange standoffish behavior was. She also felt slightly guilty, she realized as she entered her own room and threw her purse on her bed. Not because she thought snooping was inherently wrong, but, because she'd already done so many disgusting things to Anna and invading her privacy in such a disgraceful way just seemed to make things worse.

But there was no turning back after she turned the doorknob and entered her little sister's humble abode. 

Elsa smirked as she walked inside; the room was messy as per usual. Anna had never been very adept at keeping her space clean. 'At least she's stopped leaving half-eaten bowls of... Oh, spoke too soon,' Elsa noted with considerable disgust as she spotted the spoiled and rotting bowl of milk and cereal on Anna's desk where her laptop sat. 

So fucking unsanitary. Elsa couldn't deal with the stench so before she could continue snooping she took the retched thing down the stairs and into the kitchen sink to spray out with the retractable hose later. 

Walking back up the stairs to Anna's room, Elsa was struck with an idea. If she tidied up Anna's room (which she was aching to do anyways and used to do plenty of times in the past) it would give Elsa an excuse to be in the redhead's room on the off chance she got caught while snooping. 

Starting with the obvious mess (i.e. the dirty clothes strewn about the room) and clean-tornado-ing through the room (full of nasty used dishes and crumpled papers and a disorganized bed and desk) for a good hour, Elsa was finally satisfied with the room when she threw the last ounce of uncleanliness into the trash bin that Anna had in her room yet somehow never used. 

Looking around the now spotless room, Elsa felt a need to reward herself. After all, she'd just spent an hour of her life cleaning her completely disorganized sister's room for her without any prompting. Said sister surely wouldn't mind if Elsa had a peek through her room to figure out what her fucking problem was, right? 

Before trying the obvious choice for snooping - the laptop - Elsa decided she'd try a more traditional approach and search the rest of the desk for clues. There were two cubbies with covers on both ends of the back of the desk with two drawers above them and a big area in-between for the desk's occupant's legs to go. 

Elsa tried every drawer and cubby and found that Anna hoarded a lot of junk and that she kept most of it in easy access. The key word being most. There was a singular drawer, the left one, that was locked and wouldn't budge no matter how hard Elsa pulled at it. Now she just had to know what was locked inside. There was no other choice - she'd have to find the key. 

But where to look? 

.  
.  
.

It was dark outside by the time Anna had returned from her excursion. By that time Elsa was already sitting downstairs in the living room, the key to Anna's desk drawer and a couple choice items that certainly piqued Elsa's interest safely tucked somewhere in Elsa's room. 

Elsa was certain that she'd figured out, through careful analysis of the letters she'd stolen, what was wrong with her dear little sister. She was right about it having to do with Kristoff, that big blonde brute. 

But she'd wait until the right moment to confront Anna about this. She planned on getting Anna more comfortable and talkative before even broaching the subject. And some totally non-sexual Netflix and chilling should be just what the doctor ordered. At least how Elsa saw it. 

Anna walked into the living room and looked momentarily confused and/or disconcerted by Elsa's presence in it. Elsa just smiled and welcomed her back. 

"Hello Anna! How are you?" Elsa chirped up from the couch cheerily. 

Anna eyed her warily. "Uh, I'm, um, fine," she said in an uncertain tone before putting on a more casual one, pushing both her hands inside the big kangaroo pouch pocket of her hoodie, to ask, "And you?"

Elsa continued to smile at Anna while gesturing with her left hand towards the television. "Fine, same as you. Just browsing Netflix. Wanna join?" 

The forced casualty Anna had put on just seconds ago faltered slightly as the redhead bit her lip and flashed her gaze towards the staircase then back at Elsa on the couch and back again. 

"I... I guess," she said before pulling her hoodie over her head and plopping on the couch on the near opposite side of where Elsa was sitting. 

As Anna had pulled her hoodie off, Elsa watched with lustful ice blue eyes as the familiar navel she'd grown to love was exposed as Anna's shirt rode up. Licking her lips, she looked away and back towards the tv just as Anna's teal eyes popped up from under the thick fabric of her hoodie. 

Momentarily discombobulated by the little tease show she'd just witnessed from her sister, Elsa took a moment to calm her libido before picking up her PS3 controller and looking through her list of movies and shows she had saved over the years. 

"Ooh!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, "Can we watch The Human Centipede? You know I love that movie." 

Elsa smiled at Anna's blatant enthusiasm. "And I do, too, of course. Sure, we can watch that," she said before clicking on the chosen movie. 

"Oh wait!" Anna exclaimed yet again, "Go back! I think I saw - OMG there's a Human Centipede 2?! We have to watch it, Elsa!" 

"Oh wow, I didn't know they had come out with a second one. I wonder how they could top the first one. Interesting. Ok, let's watch it." 

And so they began to watch the gory movie, abound with torture porn and shit, much more so than the previous movie. Elsa couldn't watch at some of the gorier parts, but, Anna had her bright, beautiful eyes glued to the screen. 

At one point they paused the movie to turn off the light and grab a comforter from Elsa's room. Elsa was adamant about getting one from her own room because of course she couldn't let Anna see her fully cleaned room. It would arouse suspicion. So Elsa decided that she would wait until the end of the movie before broaching the subject of what she'd found out during her snooping adventure. 

Snuggled together under the warm comforter, the two sisters began to feel drowsy and heavy-lidded as the movie ended and the credits began to roll. It was so nice and special, that feeling of closeness and warmth with each other. So nice that Elsa nearly forgot what she’d been wanting to bring up all evening. 

But a quick glance down at Anna’s now-messy braids reminded Elsa of what she now needed to say. 

“Hey Annabelle?” she said softly, rousing the slighter girl from a half-doze.

“Hmm…? ‘Annabelle’? Why are you using my old nickname? I’m not a kid anymore, Els.”

Elsa bit her lip. “Yes, Anna, I know. I know that.” A pause before adding, “A little too well.”

This made Anna go stiff in the blonde woman’s loose grasp. Elsa took this as a sign that her intuition was correct.

“Now Anna, I know sex is something that-“

“Wh-what is this about? Elsa, you’re acting weird,” Anna shakily cut her off while pushing herself out of the elder girl’s grasp and standing, turning around to face Elsa with a strange expression on her face.

Was she hallucinating or was Elsa really seeing that much panic on her younger sister’s face? Over this? Elsa furrowed her blonde eyebrows in confusion and concern.

“Anna, I don’t understand why you’re acting so… guilty. This isn’t your fault. You have nothing to freak out about.”

But at these words Anna’s teal eyes only grew wider. “What? So… So you do know?”

Elsa was truly taken aback by the blatant fear in Anna’s voice. Why was the ginger girl acting so bizarrely? This was Kristoff’s fault, not Anna’s. Was Anna really so blinded by love that she couldn’t see that?

“I… I’m not sure? I believe I do, but, currently I’m quite lost. We are talking about Kristoff pressuring you for sex, right?”

The look on Anna’s face then momentarily mirrored Elsa’s own confused state then looked to be processing Elsa’s words before betraying an expression of immense relief. 

“Oh God. Just that? I-I mean,” Anna seemed to have realized she’d revealed too much, but, it was too late. Elsa was already quickly piecing the puzzle together in her head.

Elsa stared up at her younger sibling with an expression of pure, blank horror.

“You saw me.”


End file.
